


i only have eyes for you

by HYACINTHHOUSE



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Sappy moments, Slow Dancing, Song: I Only Have Eyes for You (The Flamingos), dark lighting?, good ol smoochin, happy couple, idk i like it when people dance romantically in the dark, kissing!, maybe love can be a synthezoid and their overly romantic partner, nothing angsty at all!, theyre in love yr honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYACINTHHOUSE/pseuds/HYACINTHHOUSE
Summary: request cross-posted from my tumblr."How about showing vision your fav music and dancing together to it? ☺️ Thanks love"
Relationships: Vision (Marvel)/Reader, Vision/Reader
Kudos: 7





	i only have eyes for you

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello, hello! this was a request from my tumblr. as always, shoot me an ask over on breakonthru.tumblr.com if you enjoyed! happy reading!

“vis!” you called from your room, a giddy smile growing upon your lips. a soft “coming!” followed.

“yes, darling?” vision asked, phasing through the wall next to the doorway. you, however, elected to ignored it.

“may i have this dance?” you invited, holding a hand out as you wiggled your fingers.

vision paused. was this a normal occurrence in human culture? “i…. there’s no music, y/n.” with that, you promptly held your phone up, pressing play as a soft piano began to flood the room.

“would you look at that, there’s music!” you grinned. “c’mon, hon. dance with me.”

vision shrugged, placing his hand in yours as he allowed you to guide him into a slow dance. he looked out the dark window, his face illuminated in part by the moon.

“my love must be a kind of blind love.” you sung along as you glanced at your intertwined hands. even without meeting, you knew his eyes were on you, and yet, in that moment, you couldn’t bring yourself to be embarrassed. “i can’t see anyone but you.”

the two of you swayed a while longer, taking in the lyrics with eyes closed.

‘you are here,’

eyes open as they meet.

‘and so am i.’

the swaying had ceased, though your hands never left your partner’s.

‘maybe millions of people go by.’

you realize you could spend forever like this, with him. and you’re sure in this moment, he feels the same.

‘but they all disappear from view.’

“and i only have eyes for you.” you whisper as the song closes out, leaning in to kiss his cheek. and though the song may have ended, there you stood. together.


End file.
